I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Apa kau percaya pandangan pertama menentukan taKdir ? Jika sudah ada campur tangan tuhan, berpisah lamapun aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu akhirnya. Jika kau percaya, aku akan hidup untukmu meskipun banyak hal yang menghalanginya karena aku memang mencintaimu dan aku yakin semua usahaku meraihmu tak akan sia-sia ...kau percaya padaku ? KYUMIN/GS/TYPO/NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

FF Title : I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU

cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Donghae ,

Lee Hyuna Family and other cast

rating : K+ (gak bisa nentuin rate)

genre :GS, Friendship,Family,sad romance

author : Jie Yoo Park

haii...anyeonghaseo

saya bawa ff GaJe terbaru saya..yeyeye

saya masih author pemula,

jadi WAJAR, klo FF kali ini banyak Typonya dan alurnya GaJe..

(AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA CAST DISINI TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN)

gak suka gak usah baca yah...

this just for have fun

and Now.

...HAPPY Reading...

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jie Yoo Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

PRESENT

I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU Chapter 1

C.I.N.T.A... lima huruf yang tak bisa lepas dari kehidupan dunia.

dapat membuat orang yang merasakan cinta tersebut merasakan hidup selamanya dan sebaliknya dapat membuat orang merasakan mati seketika..ironis bukan ?

hebatnya cinta, dia datang disaat waktu yang tiba-tiba, bahkan disaat belum siap

dan pergi disaat kita sangat membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

aku mengenalmu, bukan, aku melihatmu saat pertama kalinya di itu kau sedang sibuknya berdebat dengan temanmu sampai-sampai saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu kau masih saja berdebat dengan temanmu itu.

dan saat aku ingin minta maafpun kau tetap berdebat dengan temanmu itu...

hmm..kau tau ?

saat itu...

rasanya laju darahku,detak jantungku, otakku rasanya berhenti seketika saatku tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajahmu...

mungkin disini

tuhan sudah ambil andil dalam semuanya..

dan disinilah mulai kisah ini..

.

.

Author pov_

dua yeoja manis sedang kesal-kesalnya menunggu di ,menunggu memang hal yang sangat ?

"aiss...sudah hampir dua jam kita disini, tapi Mr dari Jepang itu tidak , kita pulang sekarang masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus kita selesaikan dari pada menunggu orang itu..kajja.." ucap yeoja berkacamata mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bandara Incheon International Airport.

" ya..Lee Sungmin kau mau kemana heuh ?

bisa kah kau bersabar sebentar kita tunggu setengah jam dia akan datang "

ucap yeoja yang satunya pada Lee ,

yeoja itu bernama Lee Sungmin.

" mwo ,? menunggu lagi ? kau gila hah ? kau menyuruhku menunggu orang itu ? ryeowook -ssi

jika kau mau menunggunya lagi silahkan.

aku akan kembali kekantor lagi,banyak laporan yang belum kuselesaikan..aku pulang !"

kata Sungmin yang sudah kesal dari dua jam yang lalu.

Ryeowook pun mengejar Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan bandara.

" YAAK...kau gila hah ,? bukan kah bos sudah menyuruh kita untuk menjemput tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak melakukannya kita akan dipecat..dipecat kau mengerti hah..?! ucap Ryeowook tak kalah mencegat tangan Hyuna

" aku sudah tidak peduli, ! " bentak Sungmin pada Ryeowook lalu menarik tangannya dari Eunso

tapi,

..buuuk..

"aww.." rintih Sungmin saat tak senggaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

Kopi di tangan sosok yang di tabraknya pun terciprat ke kemeja pinknya.

"miane agasshi..aku sungguh tidak seng.." belum selesai orang itu minta maaf, Sungmin pun langsung meninggalkan orang itu tanpa melihat wajahya sedikitpun.

" tapi Sungmin-ah, kita harus membawa .dia satu-satunya orang yang akan menyelamatkan perusahaan kita,ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar " mohon Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

tapi,yeoja keras kepala itu tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, pulang !

" sudah ku katakan aku tidak peduli " ucapnya berlalu sambil melap bajunya dengan sapu tangan kemudian meninggalkan ryeowook sendirian di bandara.

Tapi, tanpa kedua yeoja itu sadari,dari tadi sosok yang di tabrak Sungmin mengikuti langkah mereka,mungkin karena mereka terlalu sibuk berdebat.

" Heuuh..yeoja itu benar-ben...haaa " Ryeowook terkejut saat dia membalikan badannya dia hampir bertabrakkan dengan orang itu.

" miane agasshi.." ucap orang itu,

" ne, gwenchana" balas ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkannya.

tapi, tangannya di cegat orang itu lagi.

" w-wae..?" tanya ryewook gugup

" agasshi, kau...manis " ucap orang itu dengan evil smirk nya lalu meninggalkan yeoja itu.

bluuusss...

wajah ryeowook pun merona seketika.

" siapa namja itu ,? " tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

author pov end_

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin Pov_

" aiiisss, hari ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

ahhh...kenapa aku mau saja mengikuti kata-kata bos sialan itu ?

aku sungguh tak peduli saat ini,arrhhhggg..." ucapku frustasi saat memasuki ruang kerjaku.

"aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.." ku ambil handphoneku, menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa membuatku tenang saat ini.

tuuuut...tuuuut.

"yeobseo..? chagi..,?"

"..."

"kau sedang apa hem..?"

"..."

"ne"

"..."

"ne, eonie akan membelikanmu ice cream coklat untukmu dan Hyun eonie pulang ne."

"..."

"ne..nado sarange Lee Hyun Mi katakan pada eomma saranghae dari eonnie. ne."

"..."

"Ok !...anyeong chagi."

pipp...

hemmm...setidaknya kepenatanku hari ini berkurang saat aku mendengar suara adik perempuanku Lee hyun mi

aku, Lee Sugmin

usia 23 tahun,bekerja disalah satu perusahaan di Korea aku masih lajang belum memiliki kekasih apalagi suami, aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk mengurus hal yang satu itu.

hidupku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus pekerjaanku, dan kuliah S-2 yang ku iringi dengan pekerjaan dikantor.

apa ada waktu untuk kuliah dan bekerja bersamaan ?,tentu saja tidak .

karena itu, aku mengambil kelas malam, jadi setelah bekerja aku langsung berangkat gila bukan..?

heh, begitulah aku dan kehidupanku.

lahir di keluarga yang mungkin dibilang mampu,namun keadaan keluargaku sangat tidak bisa di bilang harmonis.

sejak kematian appa 5 tahun lalu...

sekarang hanya tinggal eomma,aku,hyun jae,hyun mi dan..nenekku.

keributan terjadi bukan antara aku dan eomma maupun kedua adik kesayanganku melainkan antara eomma dan nenek.

entah apa yang menyebabkan nenek sangat membenci Hyun Mi.

sebenarnya Hyun Mi adalah anak adopsi keluarga kami.

setiap nenek menyebut bahwa Hyun Mi " pembawa sial " , setiap itu pula eomma bertengkar dengan nenek.

ibu mana yang tega mendengar anaknya dianggap sebagai pembawa sial.

dan satu lagi, hal yang membuat keluargaku tak bisa bersatu yaitu...keyakinan.

nenekku mengganut agama Budha, sedangkan kami Kristiani.

..sudah..sudah...cukup mendengar kisahku sekarang, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku "

tapi...

"aiisss, Ryeowook...bagaimana kabar sahabatku yang satu itu..?. sudah kuajak pulang tapi dia tidak mau..yeoja itu benar-benar..

apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan tuan dari Jepang itu..?

bagaimana kalau belum, kami benar-benar akan...ahhhh...eoteokhe..?

aku frustasi saat ini, seseorang tolong aku...

buatlah aku tenang saat ini Tuhan..

Lee Sungmin POV end_

.

.

.

author pov

Tampak seorang namja tampan,kulit putih pucat, rambut ikal menambah pesona dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

ya,

namanya Cho tampan yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika ke tanah kelahirannya Korea.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun Pov_

" hari ini aku sudah kembali kenegara kelahiranku Korea, sungguh perjalanan yang sangat melelah kan,

di dalam pesawat lebih dari 12 jam membuat badanku rasanya kaku

hampir 1 jam aku menunggu dibandara,menunggu jemputan.

karna lelah dan lapar, kuputuskan untuk mencari makanan atau minuman untuk mengisi perutku sementara.

kurasa roti dan kopi tidak terlalu buruk,

akupun pergi mencari tempat yang menjual makanan dan minuman itu.

...

setelah 15 menit,

akupun keluar dari salah satu kedai di dekat bandara lalu kembali ke bandara lagi, mungkin saja supir yang menjemputku sudah datang.

masih dengan segelas kopi hangat ditangan, akupun melajukan langkahku menuju bandara yang tidak terlalu jauh itu.

mungkin karena terburu-buru, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

buukkk...

"aww"

ya, seorang yeoja berkemeja soft pink dengan kacamata berganggang hitam bertengger terkesan sederhana namun elegan.

tunggu...,,

kopiku ?!

ya ampun,

kopiku tumpah ! dan mengenai kemeja yeoja ini.

kutinggal dua yeoja yang kutabrak tadi, bukan melarikan diri tapi aku mengambil tissu yang ada dengan eommaku.

lalu aku kembali lagi bermaksud memberikan tissu tersebut dan minta maaf pada mereka,

" agasshi, miane aku sungguh tidak..." ucapku terhenti, kalimatku dipotong oleh yeoja yang satunya lagi.

" tapi Sungmin-ah, kita harus membawa .dia satu- satunya orang yang akan menyelamatkan perusahaan bertahanlah sebentar " ucap yeoja itu.

akupun hanya ikuti langkah mereka berdua.

kutatap wajah yeoja manis itu lagi.

sebentar, yeoja manis ?

degg..

.

degg..

.

degg..

kenapa aku mendengar suara jantungku sendiri ?

ku tatap lagi..

matanya..indah, akan lebih indah jika kacamata itu dilepas.

hidungnya...mancung, kecil menggemaskan

dan...

bibirnya...tidak mungkin bibir itu bibir terindah yang pernah kulihat,tidak seksi memang

tapi...bentuknya yang plum seperti huruf M, berwarna pink mengkilap membuat tatapanku tak bisa lepas memperhatikannya

sungguh, manis bila dike...

" sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli "

kalimat dari bibir mungil itu muncul membuyarkan imajinasiku tentangnya.

diapun berlalu., dia pergi

aissh, aku belum minta maaf padanya.

"aiiss..yeoja itu benar-ben..haaa" ucap seseorang di hadapanku

omoo, aku hampir menabrak orang lagi.

"miane agashi" ucap ku sedikit membungkukkan badan.

" ne, gwenchana" balasnya tersenyum ramah

hmm..lumayan manis..

iapun melanjutkan langkahnya tapi, tangannya kucegat.

"w-wae ?" dia gugup, lucu.

"agasshi..kau...manis "

ucapku lengkap dengan evil smirk akupun meninggalkannya berjalan dengan santai.

kurasa dia sedang blussing dan tersenyum sekarang.

begitulah aku, cho kyuhyun

memberikan pujian pada setiap orang yang baru kutemui..

mungkin aneh, aku selalu teringat kata eomma pada ku saat masih kecil..

" membuat orang tersenyum walaupun hanya sekali, tuhan akan memberikan berkah 1000 kali lipat untukmu "

yah, sampai sekarang aku seperti terhipnotis oleh kalimat itu.

mungkin aku sedang butuh banyak berkah sekarang agar bisa bertemu yeoja kelinci itu.

sebentar, yeoja kelinci ?... wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seekor kelinci yang lucu..heh ada-ada saja otakku ini.

tapi wajahnya memang manis dan lucu,

yeoja manis lagi..? pabbo kau Kyuhyun

Cho Kyuhyun pov end_

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~

keposting juga ff Super Gaje milik saya di FFN.

hehe...

kependekan yah ?..maklum chapter pembuka,

ff ini udah pernah saya posting di FB and Blog saya dengan judul yang berbeda...

tapi kali ini versi KYUMIN-nya..

niatnya author mau nge remake salah satu film terkenal, eh alurnya nyablak & gak konsisten...menyimpaaang jauuuh sekalee..hehe

miane..klo ceritanya jauh dari yang di bayangkan.

ceritanya sebagian aku karang sendiri jadi jangan heran klo agak GAJe-..hehe

sekali lagi ,

jongmal miane..kalau Typo masih merajai FF ini..

maklum, autor abal-abal..hhehhe

minta komen,kritik , saran ne..buat koreksi di Chapter selanjutnya..

REVIEW Cuuy..

NO BASHINGGG..ya cingu

gomawo.. anyeooong...CU :*


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Lee Sungmin (Y),**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Lee Kibum (Y),**

**Lee Sungmin Family**

**and other cast...**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family**

**WARNING ! THIS FF GENDERSWITCH**

**Remake film #gagal**

**TYPOOO, alur ngebet...**

**Masih mau baca..?**

**Well..**

**Happy readiiing !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******** JIE YOO PARK********

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat cinta itu benar-benar datang

aku bukannya tidak siap,

tapi, aku hanya takut.

takut jika dia pergi,takut dia meninggalkanku,takut dia menyakitiku.

namun, saat kau datang...

kenapa aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pergi,tidak akan meninggalkanku,tidak akan menyakitiku.

dan saat aku menggenalmu sudah kuputuskan untuk mencintaimu.

meskipun tak pernah kutunjukan sekalipun dihadapanmu.

alasannya..?

oh...tidak ku katakan sekarang.

.

.

.

sore ini, Seoul pusat kota Korea Selatan

di guyur lebat memang,hanya gerimis.

dipinggir jalan seorang yeoja dengan mantel cream lengkap dengan payung merah.

sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

ya..hampir 10 menit dia menunggu, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggunya pun datang.

"sungmin-ah..!" teriak namja itu dari belakang.

tepat !

namja itu Lee Donghae, sahabat Sungmin.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin pov_

sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Donghae di pinggir jalan.

hari ini sedang gerimis, 10 menit menunggu di bawah panyung hal yang menyenangkan.

ya, dia sahabatku Lee Donghae.

aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak 5 tahun yang pertemuan kami bukan pertemuan yang baik.

tapi sekarang tak tau mengapa dia adalah sahabatku,sahabat terbaikku.

Donghae itu playboy, banyak sekali yeoja yang rela menjadi kekasihnya.

uniknya dia, setiap hal yang dialaminya akan dia catat di buku harian bukan ?

" sungmin-ah..! "

nah...dia sudah datang, hari ini kami akan kuliah.

aku dan Donghae itu satu universitas,satu jurusan,dan satu kelas.

" kajja, kita sudah terlambat." seruku padanya.

"ok ! " jawab Lee donghae.

.

Sungmin pov end

.

.

.

Lee family house_

.

PLAAkk...

satu tamparan menyakitkan mendarat mulus di pipi yeoja kecil bernama Lee hyun mi.

" KENAPA KAU MEMECAHKAN VAS BUNGA KESAYANGAN KU HAH..?! " teriak wanita tua itu kepada Hyun mi,

"KAU TAU BENDA INI SANGAT BERHARGA UNTUKKU HAH ! bentaknya lagi tanpa ampun pada Hyun mi.

sementara yeoja kecil 5 tahun itu hanya menangis dengan badan ini memang sering terjadi, entah mengapa hanya yeoja kecil ini yang Hyun jae hanya menangis melihat adiknya ditampar sang nenek, seolah bisa merasakan sakitnya tamparan sekali nasib Hyun Mi.

" Miane..hiks..hal..hiks monie..hiks, sungguh hiks.. Hyun Mi tidak hiks...sengaja..hiks..miane..mianee halmonie...hiks.." dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengisyarat kan tanda minta maaf,

isak tangis yang bersenggukan yang membuat jiwa siapa saja yang mendengarnya pilu.

namun, apakah sang nenek tersentuh ? Tidak !

" kenapa anak pembawa sial sepertimu bisa ada di keluargaku Hah ? kau tak pernah bisa jika tidak membuat masalah di keluargaku...aku sangat benci pada anak sepertimu, kau MENGERTI HAH ? kata yang tak tak seharusnya keluar dari mulut seorang nenek kepada cucunya keluar tanpa henti dari mulut sang nenek.

" mianee..hiks..miane...halmonie...hiks.." ya, hanya kata maaf yang dapat diucapkan si kecil Hyun mi. dia masih terlalu kecil untuk membalas ucapan sang nenek.

" EOMAA !, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyun mi ,? Teriak Lee Kibum saat melihat putri kecinya menangis memohon maaf pada sang nenek.

" anak sialmu ini sudah memecahkan vas kesayanganku..! dan sekarang kau datang membelanya hah..? ucap sang nenek sakratis.

" eomaaa...hiks..hiks.." yeoja kecil itu pun langsung berlari kepelukan sang ibu.

" kenapa kau sampai tega berbicara seperti itu pada anakku, Dia itu CUCU MU..CUCU DIKELUARGA INI.! emosi nyonya Lee sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

" APA KAU BILANG, CUCU ?..KETURUNANKU TIDAK ADA YANG PEMBAWA SIAL !"

" CUKUP, HENTIKAAN !" teriak sosok didepan pintu, sedari tadi dia sudah melihat pertengkatan ibu dan neneknya.

" heh, kau datang untuk membela anak sial ini juga hah..? ucapan itu keluar lagi dari mulut sang nenek.

" SIAPA YANG PEMBAWA SIAL HAH ..? Hyun mi itu adikku, tidak ada pembawa sial disini !

ucap sungmin dengan keras pada sang nenek.

.

.

.

Hyun mi room_

.

" eommaa...hiks..hiks..Hyun mi takut...hiks.." isak Hyun mi dalam pelukan eommanya.

" ne, arraseo...gwenchana...chagi, jangan nangis lagi ne," ucap Kibum eomma lembut sambil memeluk Hyun Mi.

"Eomma..kenapa halmonie sangat benci pada Hyun mi..hiks..,?" tanya yeoja kecil pada sang eomma.

"... " ibunya hanya diam tak sanggup berkata.

"eomma, kapan malaikat yang dijanjikan tuhan datang menghibur Hyun mi, Hyun Mi ingin sekali bertemu dengannya , apakah malaikat itu benar-benar datang ?" tanya Hyun mi lagi,yang semakin membuat eommanya tak sanggup menahan tangis.

" ne, chagi..tuhan pasti akan mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk melindungi keluarga kita,maka dari itu teruslah berdoa agar tuhan agar malaikat itu segera datang menemui Hyun mi, ne " kata sang eomma pada Hyun mi.

" ayo kita berdoa sekarang, supaya tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya malam inI"

kata Hyun jae pada eomma dan adiknya.

mereka pun merekapun berdoa, berlutut dilantai.

sementara dibalik pintu, sedari tadi Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan eomma dan kedua matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar, dia ikut berdoa dengan harapan yang sama, berharap tuhan segera mengirimkan seorang malaikat pelindung.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun pov_

.

" akhirnya, sampai juga dirumah. sudah 10 tahun rumah ini kami tinggalkan, tak ada yang berubah masih sama seperti dahulu "

lalu aku memasuki kamarku...hmm masih sama seperti yang dulu. dimeja nakasku masih tersusun rapi miniatur-miniatur koleksiku sejak kecil.

akupun membuka pintu balkon,

hah...ternyata seoul masih indah pada malam hari..

kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kompek perumahanku.

mataku berhenti saat melihat diseberang rumahku.

dapatku lihat dari jendela kamar rumah itu ada keluarga yang sedang duduk berdoa. dua anak kecil dan seorang wanita dewasa yang mungkin itu ibu mereka..

dan...tampaknya disamping mereka ada seorang perempuan, tidak terlalu kelihatan karena wajahnya terhalangi gorden jendela kenapa aku tersenyum melihat mereka,semoga tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mereka malam ini.

hari ini memang melelahkan, namun entah mengapa hari ini terasa menyenangkan, berkah tuhan mungkin.

.

Cho kyuhyun pov end_

.

.

.

" Kyu, kau mau ikut eomma kerumah tetangga kita ? kitakan baru kembali kesini tidak salah kalau kita kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan tetangga kita mau ? " ajak sang eomma padanya.

" ...mati kau, mati kau brengsek,!" ucap kyuhyun tanpa , dia sedang main psp tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda kesayangannya itu.

" Kyuhyun...!" bentak sang eomma yang merasa di abaikan anaknya karna benda laknat tersebut.

" ne, ne..aku ikut sayang " ucapnya lalu mempausekan gamenya itu dan mengikuti eommanya.

.

.

Tok..tok.

.

sreet...

.

" anyeonghaseyo.." kata Kyuhyun dan eommanya pada yeoja kecil yang membukakan pintu.

saat ini Kyuhyun di depan rumah keluarga Lee.

" anyeonghaseyo.." jawab anak kecil itu yang tak lain adalah Hyun mi.

" adik kecil, apa eommamu ada di dalam ? "

tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyun Mi.

" Nuguya..? " tanya anak itu pada Kyu.

" perkenalkan, namaku Kyuhyun, dan ini wanita paling cantik di dunia eommaku, kami tetangga baru disini " Ucap Kyuhyun pada Hyun Mi.

" ooh... Lee Hyun Mi imnida " balas anak itu seraya membungkukan badannya sopan.

" Hyun mi, nugu..?" tanya eommanya dari dalam.

" kajja ahjuma, ahjussi..kita masuk kedalam " ajak Hyun mi.

"mwo ? ahjussi ? hei...aku ini masih muda, jadi panggil aku oppa. arasso ? " protes Kyu yang tak terima dipangil ahjusi.

" tapi wajahmukan tua, jadi kupanggil ahjussi saja " ucap Hyun mi polos.

" aiss.."

"Kyu..." panggil sang eomma dari dalam yang terlebih dahulu masuk.

" ne "..kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam.

,,,,,,,,,,

.

.

setelah beberapa lama berbincang, Kyuhyun dan eommanya pulang kembali kerumah.

" kami pulang dulu Kibum-ssi.." ucap eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum menampilkan dimple manis di wajahnya.

" ne leeteuk-ssi, kalian jangan sungkan-sungkan datang kesini pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian " jawab kibum yang tersenyum manis juga walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi.

" sampai jumpa besok Hyun mi " kata Kyuhyun.

" ne, sampai jumpa ahjussi " balas Hyun Mi.

" oppa !" tegas Kyuhyun dan Hyun mi hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan eommanya pun meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee.

" Kau senang punya tetangga baru chagi..? " tanya nyonya Lee pada anaknya.

" Ne, eomma, Kyuhyun oppa orangnya baik " balas Hyun mi.

.

.

.

" aku pulang..." ucap Sungmin yang baru saja pulang.

" eonnie..." ucap Hyun mi lalu berlari kepelukkan Sungmin, sepertinya dia sedang senag.

" Hyun mi tampak senang sekali, wae chagia ? " tanya Sungmin penasaran melihat adiknya senang sekali.

" angel, angel yang di kirim tuhan sudah datang eonni..dia baru saja pulang " ucap Hyun mi semangat pada Sungmin

sementara Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

" Nugu..,? angel ? " tanya Sungmin lagi.

" ne, dia tetangga baru kita " jawab Hyun mi.

" Sungmin-ah... cepat mandi lalu makan makanannya sudah eomma siapkan "

panggil sang eomma dari ruang makan.

"ne.."

" eomma, apa kita punya tetangga baru,? " tanya sungmin di sela makan malamnya.

" ne, mereka tinggal di seberang rumah kita, sebenarnya mereka memang sudah tinggal disini sebelum kita, 10 tahun yang lalu mereka pindah ke Amerika dan sekarang mereka kembali lagi ".

" oh.., apa mereka punya anak seumuran Hyun mi ? sepertinya Hyun mi senang sekali bertemu dengan mereka." Tanya Sungmin lagi.

" ani, nyonya Cho hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya, dan anaknya seumuran denganmu " jawab nyonya Lee.

"ooh.. aku kira orangnya anak kecil juga" ucap sungmin.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin pov_

.

Setelah makan malam, baru aku melanjutkan pekerjaan kantorku yang kubawa kerumah,

" fuuuih...penat sekali rasa badanku , laporan-laporan ini sungguh menyiksa "

drrrrtt...drrrtt.. kuambil handphoneku di atas meja, oh..donghae..,

" yeobseo " jawabku.

" sungmia-ah, eoddika ? " suaranya dari seberang sana.

"dirumah, wae ,?" tanyaku.

" bisa kau temui aku dirumah, ada hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu " pintanya padaku.

" mianhe hae, aku rasa aku tidak bisa kesitu malam ini, aku sibuk karna masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang belum kuselesaikan..mianhee.." ucapku lemah, jujur aku saat ini memang sibuk.

" ya, sudah... sampai jumpa besok pagi "

" ne, anyeong.."

.

pipp..

.

setelah mematikan handphoneku, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku jatuh tepat di jendela rumah tetanggaku.

Ommo..! apa yang kulihat ? siluet bayangan manusia laki-laki sepertinya..

WHAT ! dia melepas bajunya, tampak jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang lumayan kek...jangan bilang kalau dia ..

Ommo ! dia akan melepaskan celananya juga..!

oh..tuhan..Apa yang sudahku lihat ,,?

dengan segera aku menutup jendela kamarku..

hahh...muka panas sekali sekarang, mataku sudah terkontaminasi sekarang

aiss...apa yang kau pikirkan pabo..? ucapku padaku sendiri.

lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ku lagi.

.

Lee Sungmin pov end_

.

.

.

Morning_

.

pagi ini Lee Sungmin sudah siap olah raga pagi, hanya lari pagi keliling komplek.

" eomma..aku berangkat dulu " teriak Sungmin di luar.

.

15 menit kemudian...

.

" hey !" merasa dipanggil sungmin pun menoleh ke belakang,

" Donghae "..

ya, Sungmin dan donghae memang rutin setiap pagi olah raga keliling -sampai satu komplekpun menganggap mereka pasangan kekasih.

" ne " ucap Hae.

" mianhe...tadi malam.."

" gwenchana, kuceritakan sekarang.." jawab donghae.

" kau mau cerita apa, tentang gadis-gadis itukah ,? "

" aniyo, ini lebih rumit lagi "

" apa kau menghamili anak orang ? "

" KYAA..! tentu saja tidak !" ucap donghae kesal.

"ne,ne, palli malhebwa !"

"Sungmin-ah...aku...aku disuruh appa segera menikah ! " Kata donghae dengan wajah lesu.

" mwo...? hahaha...kau akan menikah ,?hhaahaa..aku tak bisa membayangkan hae, playboy sepertimu akan menikah..hahaha..." jawab Sungmin yang langsung tertawa mendengar sahabatnya itu.

" KYAAA... KENAPA KAU TERTAWA HAH..? donghae makin kesal tingkat dewa.

"hhah, miane, hanya terdengar lucu saja "

" apanya yang lucu, ,? ini menyiksaku tau ,? "

" kau kan banyak kekasih, tinggal nikahi saja salah satu dari mereka, gampangkan ,?" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"ayolah...kau kan tau kalau aku tak pernah serius dengan wanita-wanita genit itu "

" lalu, bagaimana bisa Lee ahjussi menyuruhmu cepat menikah, sedangkan kau sendiri belum punya calon yang tepat ,? "

" itu ...itu.. yang jadi masalahnya, aku sudah bilang pada appa kalau aku sudah punya kekasih "

" lalu,,?"

" hm..kubilang pada appa kalau..kalau..ke-kekasihku itu Kau !" ucap donghae putus-putus dia takut jika Sungmin akan meledak.

dan...

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya, Menatap Donghae kaget luar biasa.

"MWOOO.,?! "

.

.

.

.

~~~T B C ~~~

Chapter dua selesai,

ayooo tebak ini film apa...? hmm..

.yakin si Kyuhyun jadi Angel..? hehe

ff ini udah pernah saya posting di FB and Blog saya dengan judul yang berbeda...

tapi kali ini versi KYUMIN-nya..

niatnya author mau nge remake salah satu film terkenal, tapi masih gak yakin ceritanya sama

mianhe...kalau masih alurnya ambur adul,

memang dalam cerita ini konflik keluarganya hampir sama hhehe..

tapi sinopsis yang aku susun lain kok dari yang aslinya. keep waiting ne ( :

jangan lupa RIVEW ..kasih Komen dan saran ya...buat koreksi di chap selanjutnya.

.

.

gomawo...

anyeong...pai-pai .. ('.')/


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Lee Sungmin (Y),**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Lee Kibum (Y),**

**Lee Sungmin Family**

**and other cast...**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family**

**WARNING ! THIS FF GENDERSWITCH**

**Remake film #gagal**

**TYPOOO, alur ngebet...**

**Masih mau baca..?**

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

**Happy readiiing !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******** JIE YOO PARK********

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akupun memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta padamu,,,

Bisakah kau juga mencintaiku...?

...

.

.

.

Previous_

.

"hm...kubilang pada appa kalau...kalau...ke-kekasihku itu kau !" ucap donghae putus-putus dia takut jika sungmin akan meledak.

Dan...

.

.

Tebakannya benar,,

.

.

" MWOOO ,?! " teriak sungmin seketika, teriakannya membuat Donghae langsung menutup telinganya..

" LEE DONGHAEEE...MICHOSEO..?! "

teriaknya lagi, dan lagi-lagi membuat orang sekitar melihat mereka, seperti pertengkaran sepasang kekasih.

"sungmin -ah...te-tentang ne " bujuk donghae.

namun, dengan sigap sungmin melepaskan sepatunya sebelah, siap-siap melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala donghae.

melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..dengan cepat donghae mengambil langkah seribu.

" Hyaaa...IKAN BUSUK ! KAU MAU KEMANA HAH ,?"

" sungmin...mianee..aaa..."

lemparan sepatu itu hampir tepat kekepala Donghae, beruntung kau lee donghae.

Sungmin pun mengejar donghae yang sudah lari lebih dahulu.

seakan tak lelah, sungmin tetap mengejar pagi mereka yang santai berubah jadi lari marathon.

" aa..aaa..ahjuma..tolong..." teriak donghae , tanpa sadar dia malah lari kerumah sungmin .

" donghae...kau kenapa lari-lar..."

" KYAA..IKAN BUSUK, KAU HARUS MATI !"

teriak gadis itu yang datang dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Lee donghae.

" sungmin ., kenapa kau mengejar donghae sampai seperti ini hah..,?" tanya nyonya Lee kibum.

sementara donghae, setia dibelakangnya bersembunyi.

"Eomma..aku mau membunuh ikan itu, sekarang eomma minggir ne .."

" ahjumma tolong aku, aku tak tau salahku apa tiba-tiba dia malah marah-marah seperti itu " ucap donghae memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

" KAU !, MATAMU MEMBUAT KU MAU MUNTAH SAJA, CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI BELAKANG EOMMAKU.!" teriak sungmin lagi.

"sungmin, sudah !. kau tidak malu di depan tamu kita dengan keaadanmu sekarang ? " ucap eomma yang kesal melihat anaknya seperti anak kecil.

" eoh..? " sungmin cengo, lalu tersadar melihat keadaannya sekarang.

" eonnie... sepatumu sebelahnya mana ,? " tanya Hyun Mi polos.

" I-itu...aisss ! semua ini karna donghae siikan itu ! " ucap sungmin frustasi.

sementara tamu itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah sungmin

"oppa, ayo kita lanjutkan main ini Hyun mi harus menang..! " ucap Hyun mi pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat sungmin.

"ne..chagi.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggacak gemas rambut Hyun mi.

.

.

" Ya, pabo ! apa maksud semua ini hah..? " ucap sungmin kesal pada namja di depannya yang tak lain adalah donghae.

" ya, kau ini kenapa tidak bisa diam sebentar hah..,? bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padamu jika kau terus bicara dan marah-marah padaku..dasar nenek lampir ! " protes donghae yang juga kesal pada sungmin.

" MWOO,? Kau bilang apa tadi ,? " suara sungmin makin meninggi.

" aaisss, jika kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanku dulu, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang " ucap donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

" ya,ya,..tunggu !" cegat sungmin

" ne, jelaskan sekarang " sambungnya dengan emosi yang sudah mulai normal.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar.

" oppa, eonnie ku cantik kan ? " tanya Hyun mi disela main gamenya pada Kyuhyun.

" ne ?"pertanyaan Hyun mi membuat Kyuhyun tekejut.

" eonnieku memang cantik, sampai-sampai oppa melihatnya tak berkedip tadi hehe" ucap Hyun mi percaya diri bangga menceritan sungmin pada kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari psp.

" dulu sungmin eonnie tidak segalak itu, tapi setelah appa meninggal dunia eonnie jadi segalak itu, bahkan halmonie pun takut padanya kalau dia sedang marah" lanjutnya lagi.

" ooh.." kyuhyun hanya ber-oh dia melupakan gamenya dan tanpa sadar membayangkan wajah cantik sungmin.

.

Apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada sungmin ?

tidak,tidak..gelengnya cepat

.

" yeyeye, aku menang ! kyuhyun oppa kalah lagi yey !" teriak hyun mi sambil brjingkrak-jingkrak.

"aissh...kenapa aku bisa kalah oleh anak kecil,? Bagaimana bisa ? " tanya kyuhyun frustasi.

" terima saja kalau oppa kali ini kalah,haha " ejek hyun mi.

"ne,ne. Kali ini oppa kalah tapi di game selanjutnya oppa pasti akan menang" aku kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

" ayolah... jebal, bantu aku hanya satu bulan saja, sampai aku benar-benar mendapatkan yeoja yang cocok untuk kunikahi.." bujuk donghae pada sungmin.

" shireo..! " tegas sungmin

"aku mohon sungmin-ah , kau cukup berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku didepan appa dan eomma,ne...mau yaah ?" bujuk donghae lupa dengan puppy eyesnya.

" tapi hae, aku tidak bisa berbohong didepan Lee ahjussi, apalagi beliau adalah mau membuat aku dipecat jika mereka tahu semuannya hah..? " ucap sungmin kesal.

"kau tidak tau betapa senangnya appa saat aku bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihku, aku hanya tidak mau apa kecewa" sedih donghae.

" ya, itu bukan urusanku, salah kau sendiri seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu" jawab sungmin lagi.

" kau taukan appa punya penyakit jantung, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti " ucap donghae dengan tampang makin sedih.

" aissh, kau ini makin membuatku pusing saja " ucap sungmin yang merasa tepojok oleh kata-kata donghae.

"ne,ne..aku mau, aku mau jadi kekasih satu bulan, tidak lebih." Ucap sungmin final.

" mwo...? kau mau ? sungmiiin-aah ...gomawo.." ucap donghae dengan mata berbinar lalu menubruk tubuh sungmin, memeluknya.

"eomma, appa..kalian akan punya menantu..." teriak donghae lagi.

.

Pletakk..

.

"YA..babo, yang mau menikah denganmu siapa hah..? ucap sungmin setelah menjitak kepala donghae.

"appo.." ringis donghae mengusap bekas jitakan sungmin

.

.

Sementara diluar,

kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat dua manusia yang didalam tanpa mendengar yang mereka bicarakan,terkejut melihat sungmin dipeluk namja itu. mendadak perasaannya menjadi dada kirinya.

" kenapa rasannya sesak begini? ku mohon jangan sekarang" ucapnya seraya meremas dada kirinya.

"oppa, gwenchana ?" tanya hyun mi.

" ne, gwenchana, sepertinya oppa harus pulang,main gamenya lain kali lagi ya, anyeong..! " ucapnnya lalu keluar rumah dengan masih memengang dadanya.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?" lirih kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun pov_

.

Aku memasuki rumahku masih dengan keadaan tertekun, masih memegang dada kiriku.

Bahkan, suara eomma yang memanggilku tak ku hiraukan.

Setelah memasuki kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasurku,

Aku sendiri bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dadaku ini, mendadak rasanya seperti diserang ribuan watt tepat di ulu hatiku.

Rasa sakitnya tidak seperti rasa sakit yang menyerangku selama ini

.

.kenapa,,?.

.

Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat bersamaan.

Apa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu ?

.

Dan siapa namja yang memeluknya tadi ?

Kekasihnya kah ?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol ini seenaknya lewat di otakku.

Aku harus mencari jawaban atas semua ini,

Kyuhyun Pov end_

.

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat, masih dengan keadaan yang sama dengan kyuhyun sungmin sedang melamunkan sesuatu,

,

,

Sungmin pov_

.

Apa-apaan siikan itu, seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku ini calon istrinya pada saja dia bukan sahabatku sudah pasti aku tidak menerima tawaran konyolnya itu.

Jadi kekasihnya selama sebulan ? aissh...bagaimana ini ? apa yang harus aku katakan pada Lee ahjussi nanti jika aku di tanya macam-macam ?

lee sungmin..mengapa kau sepabo ini hah.?

Sungguh aku sangat frustasi sekarang...

Ok, aku ambil sisi positifnya saja, siapa tau kan tiba-tiba nanti jabatanku naik karena aku kekasih anaknya !

Omo, kenapa aku selicik ini ?...aakkhh

Ya, sudahlah sungmin..terimalah nasibmu saat ini, dan kuucapkan selamat telah menjadi kekasih palsunya lee donghae..ucapku pada diriku sendiri

.

Sungmin Pov end_

.

.

.

.

Hey, kau tau apa yang membuatku sangat senang hari ini ?

Tidak tau kan...?

Hari ini aku dan sungmin-ku resmi jadi pasangan kekasih...kekasih palsu maksudku :

Yaah...aku cukup senang, setidaknya dia akan semakin dekat denganku.

Lee sungmin pabo ! kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti hah ?

kenapa kau tidak pernah peka akan perasaanku ?

apakah perhatianku belum cukup untuk menarikmu melihatku sebagai sosok namja yang mencintaimu, bukan sahabat!

Apakah kau bisa membedakan tatapan orang yang mencintaimu dengan orang biasa hah..?

Aissh..kau membuatku makin gila saja!.

Hmm...walaupun hanya satu bulan menjadi kekasih palsuku, aku yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta ..

Sungmin-ah...sejak pernyataan cintaku empat tahun lalu, kau pikir rasa itu sudah hilang ? jawabannya adalah

.

TIDAK !.

.

Mungkin alasan kuno, pura-pura berubah menjadi seorang playboy agar bisa membuatmu cemburu..hasilnya ?

.

GAGAL !

.

Kau malah mendukungku dan menyuruhku cepat menikah dengan yeoja-yeoja centil itu..

Sebenarnya hatimu terbuat dari apa sih ? sampai sangat sulit masuki.

Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha agar kau bisa menjadi milikku dan mencintaiku...

SEMANGAT LEE DONGHAE !

Lee donghae menutup black diarynya ,setelah menulis kutipan kalimat curahan hatinya dibuku tersebut.

"hah..Lee sungmin, tunggu kejutan dariku besok.." ucap donghae lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya.

,

,

,

morning, 06.25 KTS

" kyu... kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini ?" tanya nyonya cho yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"tentu saja olah raga eomma.." jawab kyuhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

" olah raga ? sejak kapan kau suka olah raga,untuk bangun pagi saja eomma harus berteriak membangunkanmu " kata eommanya yang heran melihat anaknya yang menadadak pergi olah raga pagi ini.

" eomma chagi... bukankah olah raga itu penting, apalagi untuk orang sakit sepertiku " jawab kyuhyun seraya memeluk eommanya dari belakang lalu mengambil segelas susu diatas meja makan kemudian meminumnya.

" kau ?, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu ?" tanya eomma lagi penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai evil, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga eommanya.

" kalau eomma mau dapat menantu secepatnya, jangan banyak bertanya ne." Ucapnya lirih di telinga eommanya lalu menyeringai evil lagi.

" apa kau bil-"

Chu~

belum sempat nyonya cho bertanya anaknya itu langung mencium pipinya dan keluar rumah

" aku berangkat dulu ne..." pamit kyuhyun.

" anak itu memang dasar , tapi... siapa yeoja itu..?" ucap nyonya cho bermonolog.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov_

.

Hari ini aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk olah raga, bukan...maksudku untuk melancarkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah pamit pada eomma, aku tidak langsung olah menunggu sosok yeoja yang tinggal di seberang rumahku.

" eomma...aku berangkat dulu ne.." terdengar suara yeoja itu,

.

Nah,,sekarang saatnya.

.

Akupun mulai mengikuti yeoja itu, dia berlari sejauh lima meter masih belum berani mendekatinya..payah..

Setelah 10menit, aku mulai memberanikan diri mendekatinya,menyapanya..

" hey," tegurku dengan degup jantung yang luar biasasepertinya bukan efek dari olah raga.

"heoh ?" dia berbalik melihatku yang ada dibelakangnya..

Omo...ternyata wajahnya memang cantik, apalagi di basahi titik-titik keringat di dahinya membuatnya menjadi makin err..sexy di pagi hari ini,

" kau putrinya Lee ahjumma kan..? " tanyaku basa basi lalu menyamakan langkahku dengannya

"ne, kau siapa ?" jawabnya terdengar sedikit ketus.

"aku? Aku cho kyuhyun, aku tetanggamu yang tinggal di seberang rumahmu."

" jadi, kau yang..." mendadak dia diam,

lho..? kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba merona seperti itu.

Dan diapun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkanku.

"hey, tunggu..." teriakku mengejarnya.

.

Kyuhyun Pov end_

.

.

.

Sungmin pov_

.

" aku? Aku cho kyuhyun, aku tetanggamu yang tinggal di seberang rumahmu" jawab namja itu.

"jadi, kau yang..."

tiba-tiba bayangan aksi buka baju namja yang diseberang rumahku muncul di otakku. Jadi dia namja itu..

aissh...kenapa aku jadi gugup mengingatnya dan aku yakin kalau wajahku sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus.

Akupun melajukan langkahku kedepan, meninggalkan namja itu.

"hey, tunggu..." teriaknya dari belakang, sepertinya dia akan mengejarku.

"ya ampuuun..bagaimana ini ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC,,,,

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai... yeyeye...

Typooo masih adaaaa...

Reader saya semua bisa nebak filmnya nih...hebat.. #Tebarkisseu... # reader muntah mendadak

Yuup, ini emang terinspirasi dari film appa nya author... kal ho na ho...

Tapi tenang ajahh...

Saya berencana gak bikin kyuhyun oppanya meninggal...karna authornya KYUMIN shipper jadi author akan tetap mempertahankan KYUMIN... yeee hidup KYUMIN.! .hehehe.

,

.

Terimaaaa kasih buat reviewnya di chap sebelumnya nee...

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne, buat koreksi author di chap selanjutnya..

.

REVIEEEEWWWWW...

.

. GOMAWO..ANYEONG...CU :*


	4. Chapter 4

**I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Lee Sungmin (Y),**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Lee Kibum (Y),**

**Lee Sungmin Family**

**and other cast...**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family**

**WARNING ! THIS FF GENDERSWITCH**

**Remake film #gagal**

**TYPOOO, alur ngebet...**

**Masih mau baca..?**

langsung aja ne.

Happy readinggg...

~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~

PRESENT

.

I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Tuhan memberi kita dua kaki untuk

berjalan, dua tangan untuk

memegang, dua telinga untuk

mendengar dan dua mata untuk

melihat. Tetapi mengapa Tuhan hanya

menganugerahkan sekeping hati pada

kita? Karena Tuhan telah

memberikan sekeping lagi hati pada

seseorang untuk kita mencarinya.

Itulah namanya Cinta.

itulah yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini, mencari dan mendapatkan cinta darimu.

Previous-

aku? Aku cho kyuhyun, aku tetanggamu yang tinggal di seberang rumahmu" jawab namja itu.

"jadi, kau yang..." tiba-tiba bayangan aksi buka baju namja yang diseberang rumahku muncul di otakku. Jadi dia namja itu..aissh...kenapa aku jadi gugup mengingatnya dan aku yakin kalau wajahku sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus.

.

.

Kyuhyunpun berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan sungmin, tanpa ada obrolan diantara keduanya karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jadi lari pagi kali ini seperti mengheningkan cipta.

.

.

" Chagiaa.." suara orang itu mampu membuat seluruh karyawan dikantor menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Lee donghae, General Manager diperusahaan besar membuat sungmin kaget setengah mati."apa yang dilakukan anak itu ? gilakah dia ?" benaknya.

" omo, omo.. apa yang dia lakukan ? " kata hyuna melihat donghae mendatanginya, " ini untukmu, untuk kekasihku yang paling cantik pagi ini " ucap donghae lalu memberikan sebuket mawar merah.

" eeh ? " sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya melemparkan tatapan mematikan untuk donghae. Sungguh, dia sangat malu kali ini oleh GM nya itu.

Sepeningal donghae,

" hey, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan GM kita yang tampan itu ?..issh kau ini " ucap temannya pada sungmin.

" aku.. aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun " jawab sungmin

.

.

" kya ! apa-apaan kau, seenaknya memanggilku dengan pangilan seperti itu ? " ucap sungmin marah pada donghae.

" sstt..." kata donghae mengisyaratkan untuk diam " nanti appa dengar " katanya lagi.

" tapi apa maksudmu hah ? kau tau, aku hampir saja mati karena malu tadi didepan semua karyawan lain " ucap sungmin lagi meminta penjelasan.

" kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita kan ?" tanya donghae yang semakin membuat sungmin heran,

" perjanjian apa ? bukankah kita hanya sepakat didepan orang tuamu saja bukan seenaknya seperti ini " jawab sungmin balik,

" ne, hanya didepan orang tua ku, tapi apa kau lupa ?, ini kantor appa jadi kita berdua juga harus pura-pura disini " ucap donghae santai

" tapi tidak harus didepan semua karyawan kan ? " tanya sungmin lagi.

" yaahh.. itu hanya tidak sengaja hehe.." kata donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" tidak sengaja kau bilang ? memanggilku " chagiiaa.." dan memberikan seikat mawar merah kau bilang tidak sengaja ? " ucap hyuna yang masih sebal memperagakan sikap donghae padanya tadi pagi

" aiss, sudah- sudah aku sekarang ada rapat penting,lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku " jawab donghae sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh hyuna keluar dari ruangannya.

"YA ! KAU MENGUSIRKU ?" ucap sungmin tidak hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" sampai jumpa nanti...chagiaa.." ucap donghae usil sebelum menutup pintu

BLAMM..

" YA..LEE DONGHAE PABO ! "

.

.

.

Karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah, selesai bekerja di kantor sungminpun memutuskan langsung sungmin terkejut melihat siapa yang ada didepan namja yang bersandar dimobil sedang memainkan psp.

" sedang apa orang itu di sini ?" ucapnya dalam . sungmin tetap tak peduli dengan orang itu yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun , ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

" heii.."

Merasa dipanggil, sungmin pun menoleh.

" kau lama sekali, aku sudah sejam lebih menunggumu disini, dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku " ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar, sementara sungmin hanya menatapnya heran.

" kajja " ucap kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan sungmin

" ya ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ? " teriak sungmin, lau melepas tanganya dari genggaman kyuhyun.

" aku disuruh ahjuma menjemputmu, palli ! " jawab kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan sungmin lagi.

" mwo ?"

" hmm" jawab kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" tapi.. aku tidak langsung pulang, aku harus kesuper market dulu " ucap sungmin pada kyuhyun sebelum masuk mobil.

" ne, cepat masuk " jawab kyuhyun lalu masuk mobil.

.

.

" kau, kau siapa kau sangat dekat sekali dengan keluarga ku ?" tanya sungmin memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil.

" aku..?" aku cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun dengan tatapan lurus kedepan

" yang menanyakan namamu siapa ? aku menanyakan identitasmu, mungkin saja kau orang jahat yang ingin mencelakai keluargaku " jawab sungmin ketus.

" hei nona, apakah wajah orang sepertiku seperti penjahat " kata kyuhyun.

" penjahat jaman sekarang tidak mengenal tampang " jawabnya lagi.

" kau ini, tidak bisakah kau ramah sedikit kepada orang " kata kyunhyun yang mulai risih.

" apa urusannya denganmu !" kata sungmin lagi

" aiss, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku,aku sudah capek-capek menunggumu sekarang kau marah-marah " jawab kyuhyun kesal.

" aku tidak menyuruhmu menjemputku " kata sungmin

Kyuhyun tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini lagi, dia memilih diam saja.

.

.

.

" kemana yeoja galak itu ? apakah dia sudah pulang ? " tanya donghae pada ryeowook

" molla, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang dan kulihat tadi dia di jemput oleh seorang namja " jawab ryeowook santai.

" apa ? dijemput seorang namja, siapa orangnya ?" tanya donghae lagi.

" mana aku tau " ucap ryeowook berlalu.

" namja ? siapa ? setauku sungmin tidak punya teman dekat namja selain aku " benak donghae.

Lalu dia meraih handphone yang dikantongnya, ingin menelpon sungmin.

Tuut...tuut...tuut..." yeobseo ? " jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

" kau dimana sekarang ? kenapa kau tidak menungguku." Kata donghae protes.

" eoh ? kau tak perlu menungguku aku sudah dijalan,memangnya ada apa ?" tanya sungmin lagi.

" begini, eomma tadi menyuruhmu datang kerumah, eomma mau kita makan malam bersama " kata donghae.

" mwo ?, aku tak punya wak.." belum selesai sungmin bicara, kalimatnya langsung dipotong oleh donghae.

" aku sekarang kerumahmu ,menjemputmu ok! "..piipp. ucap donghae final, karena tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari sungmin, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov_

" aigoo, kenapa hari-hariku selalu buruk..aku sudah sangat pusing dengan kelakuan donghae siikan itu, dan sekarang aku dihadapi oleh manusia tak jelas ini, sungguh aku ingin mati sekarang " ucapku dalam hati, setelah menutup handphone. Dan apa kalian tau, sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya kesal setengah mati dengan orang di sebelahku ini.

Dan liatlah sekarang, ada apa dengan wajahnya ? kenapa dia senyum-senyum tak jelas dari tadi ? jangan-jangan dia ini sudah tidak waras ? aigooo...aku ingin segera sampai rumah ! tapi... siikan itu sudah dirumahku sekarang..aisssh..

Dimana tempat penitipan otak? Ingin sekali aku melepaskan semua beban dikepalaku sekarang walau hanya sejenak.

" sudah.. jangan cemberut lagi...kalau kau terus seperti itu kerutan diwajahmu aku semakin cepat muncul " suara itu tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunanku.

" mwo ? kerutan ?, kya...! aku belum tua, aku ini masih berusia 23 tahun, arraso !" tegasku, enak saja mengatai orang seperti itu.

" kau 23 tahun,haha..aku tidak percaya, lihatlah penampilanmu sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang sudah punya 3 anak ..." jawabnya lagi. Sungguh perkataannya membuat naluri " ingin membunuhku " muncul sekarang.

" kau bilang apa hah ? kau mengejekku ? kau mau mati sekarang ? " teriakku penuh emosi pada setan disebelahku ini.

" aisshh. Nona,, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir saja " jawabnya sambil mengusap telinganya karena mendengar teriakkanku.

" KAU ! ..HEUUUHHH..." kutarik napas panjangku mencoba meredam baik aku diam, bisa-bisa kerutan akan benar-benar muncul diwajahku.

.

.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil kyuhyun.

BLAAMM..

" HEI, KAU BISA MERUSAK MOBILKU !" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat pintu mobilnya dibanting oleh sungmin

" AKU TAK PEDULI " Jawab sungmin lalu masuk rumah.

" hei, ambil belanjaanmu di dalam mobilku !" teriak kyuhyun lagi pada sungmin yang sudah masuk rumah." Aishh, merepotkan saja " katanya lagi lalu mengeluarkan belanjaan sungmin dari dalam mobil lalu membawanya kedalam rumah.

" kau sudah pulang ? " tanya nyonya lee pada putrinya.

" ne, eomma" jawab sungmin singkat

" mana kyuh...omoo..." nyonya lee terkejut melihat siapa yang didepan pintu, orang yang diyakininya kyuhyun masuk dengan belanjaan-belanjaan di tangan dan -sampai menutup wajahnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada kyuhyun, kenapa dia membawa semuanya " tanya nyonya lee pada sungmin

" aniyo...dia bilang dia yang ingin membawa semuanya " jawab sungmin lalu berjalan kedapur.

" mana donghae ?" tanyanya lagi sambil meminum air putih didapur.

" donghae di halaman belakang bersama hyun jae dan hyun mi " jawab nyonya lee yang sibuk mengambil belanjaan ditangan kyuhyun.

"miane kyuhyun, sudah merepotkanmu " ucap nyonya lee lagi.

" tidak apa-apa ahjuma, tidak usah sungkan " balas kyuhyun tak lupa dengan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov_

" dimana orang itu, bukankah dia di sini ?" ucapku setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumahku.

" hyung, ayo dorong lagi ayunannya !" suara hyun jae berteriak dari dibelakangku, oh.. jadi mereka sedang main ayunan , hanya hyun jae lalu dimana hyun mi ?,kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka.

" ah.. noona kau sudah pulang ? lihat, dari tadi donghae hyung mendorong ayunanku tinggiii.. sekali " ucap hyun jae padaku sambil tersenyum bahagia,

" kau sudah pulang ? " tanya donghae juga.

"ne, aku baru saja sampai rumah, badanku rasanya capek sekali,...ayo dorong lagi ayunannya " ucapku yang ikut duduk di ayunan di sebelah hyun jae.

" kau seperti anak kecil saja " kata donghae sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

" eoh, di mana hyun mi ?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

" itu, hyun mi main sendirian disana " jawab hyun jae menunjuk hyun mi dengan dagunya.

" kenapa kau tidak membawanya ikut main bersamamu, huh. Kalian ini " kataku pada mereka berdua lalu turun dari ayunan ingin menemui hyun mi yang sedang sibuk bermain sendirian di bawah pohon cemara.

" katanya dia Cuma mau main dengan angel ahjussi itu, jadi dia tidak mau ikut denganku " jawab hyun jae dengan bibir pouting menunjukan kalau dia sebal.

Langkahku terhenti saat hyun mi tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya

" oppa..." teriaknya lau berlari ke pelukan namja itu. Ya, namja itu memang kyuhyun.

" sedang apa dia disini ? " benakku. Hyun mi terlihat sangat akrab sekali denganya, dan ku lihat senyum hyun mi tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya saat kyuhyun itu menggendongnya.

" sedang apa kau disini ? " tanyaku pada

" aku menemui teman kecilku yang cantik ini " jawabnya santai, sambil mengusap-gusap rambut hyun mi. " Kenapa dia bisa sangat akrab dengan adikku, padahal hyun mi anak yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang, donghae saja tidak seakrab itu dengannya " tanyaku dalam hati.

" oppa, ayo kita main game lagi " seru hyun mi padanya.

" aduh.. sepertinya oppa tidak bisa menemani hyun mi main game kali ini, oppa harus pergi kesuatu tempat dengan umma oppa. Mainnya lain kali saja yah..?" jawab kyuhyun pada hyun mi, dan terlihat wajah hyun mi langsung murung setelah mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun.

" ne, arraso " jawabnya.

" sungmin-ah..! " donghae memangilku dari dia berjalan kearah kami.

" ne, donghae kenalkan ini kyuhyun, dia.. tentangga baru kami, rumahnya yang di seberang itu" kataku memperkenalkan kyuhyun dengan tidak semangat pada donghae .

" aaa..,, donghae " ucap donghae mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan dirinyanya pada kyuhyun.

" ne, namaku kyuhyun " balas kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya juga.

" eoh ? ada apa dengan dua orang ini ? kenapa berjabat tangannya seperti itu, aku jadi ngeri melihat tatapan mereka berdua, ada aura hitam diantara keduanya " tanyaku dalam hati, saat melihat keduanya.

" selama itukah kalian berjabat tangan ? membuatku geli saja " ucapku lalu dengan segera mereka melepas jabatan tangannya.

" kajja, hyun mi kita masuk, kau juga hyun jae .ayo.." seruku pada kedua adikku.

Sungmin pov end_

.

.

.

" ahjuma malam ini umma dan appa ingin sungmin makan malam bersama dirumah, bolehkan ahjuma ?" tanya donghae minta izin pada nyonya lee kibum.

" memangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan sungmin , kalian berdua pacaran yah ? " kata nyonya lee bertanya balik. Mendengar kata ` pacaran ` donghae langsung merona(?) diwajahnya.

" iya..kami mem..AWW " repleks, kalimat donghae terputus akibat injakkan dikakinya oleh sungmin

" aniyo umma, hanya makan malam biasa saja " jawab sungmin pada ummanya.

" ooh, begitu. Asal jangan bawa anak ahjuma pulang malam yah hae " seru lee ahjuma pada donghae.

" ok, ahjuma !" jawab donghae dibalas dengan senyuman oleh nyoya lee.

" kami berangkat dulu ya umma, " kata sungmin lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah donghae.

.

.

Di lain tempat,

Terlihat seorang namja lengkap dengan teropong hitamnya, sepertinya dia sedang memata-matai.

Ya, namja itu tak lain tak bukan adalah cho sedang sibuk mematai dari memata-matai sungmin dan donghae dengan teropongnya.

" mau kemana mereka ?" tanyanya bicara sendiri, " isshh, sok romantis sekali namja ikan itu !" serunya lagi saat melihat donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin.

" sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka, pacaran ? sepertinya tidak, tapi bisa jadi, aisshh " serunya frustasi mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

" namja itu terus menempel seperti perangko saja dengan sungmin, sepertinya dia suka dengan sungmin , aku harus tanyakan ini pada sungmin besok pagi ! ". Katanya lagi.

" kyuu.. kau sedang apa ?" tanya nyonya cho yang sejak tadi tidak disadari oleh kyuhyun karena sibuk dengan teropongnya.

" aniyo, hanya melihat bintang " jawab kyuhyun berbohong pada ummanya.

" sejak kapan kau suka melihat bintang ? kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, umma jadi khawatir " kata nyonya cho sedikit cemas.

" aku baik-baik saja umma, tak usah cemas " jawab kyuhyun lagi.

" tadi dokter kim menghubungi umma, katanya dia akan kekorea besok. Dia khawatir akan keadaanmu, dia sengaja datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk memerika keadaanmu " kata umma panjang lebar pada penuturan ummanya kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dibibirnya.

" hmm, umma.. apakah harapan sembuh masih ada ? aku masih terlalu takut umma " tanya kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, ummanya hanya menatapnya nanar tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan pada putranya itu. Sungguh, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan putranya. Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil yang muah dibohongi. Air matanyapun tak kuasa untuk ditahan, mengalir di wajahnya.

" umma...kenapa menangis, umma pikir wajah umma akan tetap cantik jika menangis eoh ?" seru kyuhyun pada ummanya, lalu memeluk ummanya untuk menyembunyikan genangan air matanya. Tangis ummanya pun pecah saat kyuhyun memeluk ummanya.

" ya, kenapa makin keras menangis...umma, aku belum mati, berhenti ne, " katanya lagi pada mengusap punggung ummanya. Ummanya pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

" umma, masak yang enak ne, aku lapar " seru kyuhyun dari belakang hanya ucapan basa-basi saja.

Demi menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dihatinya saat malihat ummanya menangis.

" sungguh, aku sangat takut umma...aku takut meninggalkan umma sendiri, aku sangat menyayangi umma melebihi apapun..sungguh aku sangat takut..hiks..hiks " kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, berbicara sendiri dibawah cahaya malam.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga donghae, orang tua donghae menyambutnya dengan , karena mereka mengira hyuna adalah calon menantu mereka.

" sungmin-ah, kalian sudah datang ? kajja masuk, umma sudah memasak banyak makanan untukmu " seru nyonya lee pada sungmin.

" eoh, umma ? " sungmin terkejut mendengar kalimat nyonya lee. Lalu menatap donghae bingung.

" wae ? kenapa heran, mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu untuk memangil kami umma dan appa ne, kau kan calon menantu keluarga ini " jawab nyonya lee pada sungmin.

" ne, ahj..eh, umma " jawab melempar tatapan mematikan pada donghae " apa yang sudah kau katakan pada orang tuamu, LEE DONGHAE ? " tanyanya dalam hati. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tau apa-apa lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" ayo, makan malamnya sudah siap " ajak nyonya lee lalu menarik tangan sungmin menuntunnya kemeja makan.

" ne, " jawab sungmin.

.

.

.

Lee sungmin's family_

Keluarga sungmin sedang makan malam, kali ini tanpa sungmin karena sungmin makan malam dirumah keluarga donghae.

" gimana, hyun mi suka makanannya ?" tanya nyonya lee pada putri bungsunya.

" ne, umma hyun mi suka " jawab hyun mi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

" kau jangan hanya memperhatikan anak itu saja, perhatikan juga anak KANDUNG MU hyun jae " ucap halmonie ikut bicara dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata ` anak kandung `. otomatis membuat nyonya lee langsung menoleh kearah ibu mertuanya itu.

" umma, dengar! aku sama sekali tidak pernah membeda-bedakan hyun mi dan hyun jae kasih sayangku pada semua anakku sama " jawab nyonya lee pada mertuanya itu. Mendengar adanya perdebatan antara umma dan neneknya hyun mi pun berhenti makan lalu tertunduk diam.

" sama kau bilang ? lihat, sejak anakku meninggal dan semenjak anak itu ada disini, semuanya jadi kacau. Bahkan lee sungmin, cucu pertamaku yang dulunya manis kini berubah seperti monster yang selalu marah-marah, dan bahkan tak ada laki-laki yang tahan dekat denganya, apa kau tak sadar itu hah ?" suara ibu mertuanya meninggi membuat hyun mi yang mendengarnya hendak menangis ketakutan.

" cukup umma, kau selalu seperti ini disaat kita sedang makan malam " ucap lee kibum yang sudah tak tahan mendengar ucapan mertuanya.

" dan kaupun sekarang sudah tak sopan lagi padaku " timpal sang nenek lagi.

" hyun jae, bawa adikmu kekamar ne," perintah nyonya lee pada putranya agar membawa hyun mi yang sudah menangis ketakutan dari tadi.

" ne, umma " jawab hyun jae dengan anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

" umma, bisakah kau berhenti seperti ini ? berhenti memojokanku dan hyun mi," tegas nyonya lee pada mertuanya itu.

" kau menyalahkan ku ?" tantang ibu mertuanya itu bertanya balik.

" aniyo, aku hanya...heuuh.., cukup. Dan satu lagi umma, sungmin masih seperti yang dulu dan aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat nanti,aku yakin itu " ucap nyonya lee lemah yang sudah tak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi untuk melawan ibu mertuanya itu.

" tak perlu menunggu pendampingnya datang, aku sudah menyiapkan calon untuk cucuku dikeluarga ini " jawab mertuanya, sontak membuat nyonya lee kembali kaget.

" umma, apa maksudmu ? " tanya nyonya lee meminta penjelasan.

" dia cucuku, jadi aku juga berhak menentukan dengan siapa dia nanti " jawab wanita tua itu enteng, lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Sungguh ini membuat nyonya lee sangat terkejut, dan bagaimana nanti reaksi sungmin mendengar rencana perjodohan ini.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae home_

" jadi bagaimana rencana kalian berdua, kapan kalian akan menikah ? " tanya ayah donghae Lee Hankyung kepada mereka berdua.

UHUK..UHUK..

Sungmin langsung batuk saat mendengarnya, sungguh mengejutkan pertanyaan ayah donghae ini.

" gwenchana ?" tanya donghae lalu memberikan air minum pada sungmin sambil mengusap-usap punggung sungmin . Donghae pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar appanya. Ini di luar dugaan.

" aigooo.. kalian berdua mesra sekali, aku semakin ingin kalian segara cepat menikah " kata heechul bahagia melihat sikap dan perhatian anaknya pada sungmin. Membuat sungmin dan donghae semakin tegang.

" mmm...un..tuk yang itu..kami masih belum memikirkannya, tapi kami akan segera memutuskannya secepat mungin untuk menikah " jawab donghae pada appa dan ummanya, wajahnyapun tiba-tiba memerah akibat menahan sakit akibat injakkan dikakinya oleh sungmin. sungmin sudah menginjak kakinya dua kali hari ini.

" ooh..tapi jangan lama-lama, kau tau kan kami sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu " jawab dijawab anggukan kepala oleh donghae.

" kau kenapa, kau sakit ?" tanya ummanya yang melihat wajah donghae merah.

" an..anniyo " jawabnya sambil memaksakan senyum dibibirnya. Sungguh, dipikirannya jari-jari kakinya pasti sudah patah akibat injakan sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan ngobrol yang cukup panjang, sungmin memutuskan agar segera pulang.

" umma, sepertinya aku harus pulang ini sudah malam " kata sungmin pada ibu donghae.

" eoh ? kenapa tidak menginap disini saja, biar umma siapkan kamar tamu untukmu " jawab nyonya heechul yang masih ingin sungmin tetap disini.

" umma, sungmin besok harus bekerja dan aku tadi hanya minta ijin pada lee ahjumma untuk mengajaknya makan malam, bukan menginap " ucap donghae pada ummanya.

" iya yeobo, kasihan sungmin dari tadi dia gobrol denganmu tak habis-habis " seru appa donghae menambahi.

" ne, araseo.. kalian hati-hati dijalan ne "kata nyonya lee dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa pada mereka berdua.

" ne, umma. Selamat malam" pamit sungmin. Merekapun berangkat menuju rumah sungmin.

.

.

.

" apa maksudmu tadi hah ? " tanya sungmin langsung pada donghae, pertanyaannya itu sedari tadi sudah sampai ubun-ubun ingin keluar.

" yang mana ?" tanya donghae lagi masih fokus menyetir.

" jangan pura-pura lee donghae, yang kutanyakan itu sudah pasti kau tau " jawab sungmin kesal.

" ne,ne, araseo...tadi itu, " kata donghae terpotong," tadi itu maksudmu apa hah ?" tanya sungmin lagi sudah tak sabar.

" kau ini bisanya Cuma marah-marah saja, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tadi itu aku sudah tak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan appa, akupun tak mengira kau akan sejauh ini " kata donghae menjelaskan.

" memang ya, otak dan mulutmu tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik," ucap sungmin masih kesal.

" KYA, APA KAU BILANG ? MEMANGNYA KAU MAU DINIKAHKAN BESOK HAH ?" jawab donghae dengan nada yang di naikkan. Dan mobil merekapun dihentikan donghae dipinggir jalan karna dia sudah tak konsentrasi menyetir.

" KAU PIKIR DENGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA ORANG TUAMU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH HAH ? LALU KAU BERENCANA KITA BERDUA AKAN MENIKAH DAN MENANDATANGANI PERNIKAHAN KONTRAK SEPERTI DI DRAMA-DRAMA TELEVISI HAH ? INGAT DONGHAE KITA INI HANYA PURA-PUR...mmnnhhhpp " bentakkan sungmin langsung terhenti saat bibir donghae membungkam mulutnya..yahh.. donghae mencium sungmin mendadak.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Yeyeye...chapter 4 nya selesai..

Masih ada yah yang mau baca heheehe..?

Part ini emang lebih panjang dari part sebelumya..

Makasih, buat yang udah baca ff abal-abalku ini ,,he

Sebisa mungkin aku merubah kisahnya gak kayak di film aslinya,terutama di bagian endingnya nanti...so, keep waiting ne ^^

Jangan lupa kasih komentar dan saran yah, buat koreksi di part selanjutnya..

Gomawo,,,anyeong (*,*)/


	5. Chapter 5

**WANNA JUST LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Lee Sungmin (Y),**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Lee Kibum (Y),**

**Lee Sungmin Family**

**and other cast...**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family**

**WARNING ! THIS FF GENDERSWITCH**

**Remake film #gagal**

**TYPOOO, alur ngebet...**

**Masih mau baca..?**

langsung aja ne.

Happy readinggg...

~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~

PRESENT

.

I WANNA JUST LOVE YOU

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Prevous_

" KAU PIKIR DENGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA ORANG TUAMU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH HAH ? LALU KAU BERENCANA KITA BERDUA AKAN MENIKAH DAN MENANDATANGANI PERNIKAHAN KONTRAK SEPERTI DI DRAMA-DRAMA TELEVISI HAH ? INGAT DONGHAE KITA INI HANYA PURA-PUR...mmnnhhhpp " bentakkan sungmin langsung terhenti saat bibir donghae membungkam mulutnya..yahh.. donghae mencium hyuna mendadak.

```````JIE YOO PARK`````````

Otomatis sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh donghae,

PLAAKK..

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? KAU GILA LEE DONGHAE, AKU BENCI KAU !" teriak sungmin setelah memberikan tamparan tepat dipipi namja tampan itu, lalu keluar mobil.

BLAAMM,

Sementara donghae yang masih diam, baru tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada sahabatnya itu. Dia bahkan belum sadar bahwa sungmin sudah keluar mobil.

" su-sungmin-ah,," ucapnya tergagap, saat sudah melihat sungmin berlari keluar dari mobilnya.

"SHIITT, ya tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya " ucapnya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

...

" nomor yang anda tuju sedang sib..." berkali kali dia menghubungi nomor sungmin, namun tak ada jawaban. Kali ini donghae sudah merasa keterlaluan pada ini sudah tengah malam, dia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada sungmin yang pulang sedirian.

TAMAN.

Hiks..hikss.. . terdengar suara tangisa seorang yeoja, ya yeoja itu sungmin dia tak langsung pulang dia memilih menangis sendirian di taman.

Sungmin menangis bukan sedih karena ulah donghae tadi, dia sendiri tak tau apa yang membuatnya sedih merasa Segala permasalahan dalam hidupnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

" appa, kau sedih melihatku menangis seperti ini ?" tanyanya mengandah kelangit malam.

" miane..miane...hikss..miane appa, jongmal miane..."

" aku sudah mengingkari janjiku agar tak menangis lagi hisk.. mianee.."

" apa ini yang kau lakukan jika kau sedang dalam masalah, menangis sendirian di taman tengah malam begini ?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang, sontak sungmin langsung menoleh.

" bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu disini ?" tambah orang itu lagi.

" kau... bagaimana bisa kau disini ?" tanyanya pada namja itu, kyuhyun.

" wae ?, justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini. Lihat wajahmu itu makin kelihatan buruk jika kau menangis."

" bukan urusan mu ! pergi sana !"

Bukannya malah pergi kyuhyun malah duduk disamping sungmin.

" setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan ada yeoja menangis sendirian disini, ayo.. menangislah lagi biar kutemani bukankah tadi kau menangisnya sangat keras sekali "

" kau , sejak kapan kau disini ? "

" aku disini sejak kau datang kesini " jawabnya santai.

" menyebalkan !" ucap sungmin kesal.

Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" kau mau es krim ?" tanya kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. Sementara sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

" es krim bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran, apalagi untuk yeoja galak sepertimu "

" mwo ?"

" kau tunggu disini ne " ucap kyuhyun lalu pergi menuju kedai eskrim yang ada di seberang jalan sana.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, kyuhyun datang membawa dua buah es krim ditangannya.

" igeu " memberikan satu es krim di tangannya. Dan langsung dirampas sungmin.

"yeoja ini memang tidak tau cara berterima kasih..ckck " ucapnya dalam hati tapi tak apa, setidaknya sungmin menerima es krim darinya.

" kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan mengis kau sedang putus cinta lalu patah hati dan nanti akan bunuh diri ? "

" sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu "

" apa kekasihmu itu berselingkuh ? " tanyanya lagi

" kya ! bisakah kau diam" bentak sungmin.

" ok, ok, sudah kupastikan kerutan sudah muncul diwajahmu itu " jawab kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan psp dari kantongnya.

.

.

" yey... kau memang hebat cho kyuhyun, musuhmu kalah telak..hhahaha " ucapnya senang setelah mengalahkan musuh dalam gamenya itu,

" berisik, bisakah kau diam! " omel sungmin lagi.

" sepertinya sudah sangat malam, ayo kita pulang pasti ahjumma mengkhawatirkanmu " ajak kyuhyun namun tak di gubris oleh sungmin.

" kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi yang kesal di acuhkan.

" shireo " jawab sungmin dingin.

" baiklah, sepertinya kau akan pulang jalan kaki dan sampai rumah pagi hari nanti mengingat jam segini tidak ada taksi atau bis yang lewat " sindir kyuhyun lalu pura-pura meninggalkan sungmin. Dia yakin sungmin tidak akan berani pulang jalan kaki mengingat rumah mereka cukup jauh dari taman.

" tunggu !" seru sungmin dari belakang

Bingo, dugaanya tepat. Sungmin memanggilnya.

"ne ?, kau mau pulang dengan ku ?"

" hm" jawab sungmin diiringi anggukkan kepala cepat namun matanya kearah lain.

" kajja " ajak kyuhyun, lalu mereka berdua menuju mobil kyuhyun dan pulang.

" ayo, kita sudah samp..." ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat sungmin tertidur pulas di dalam mobilnya. Sejenak kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah cantik sungmin.

" tidak salah lagi, kau benar-benar cantik... apa yang sudah membuatmu sedih dan menangis seperti tadi. Sungguh, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti tadi itu sangat membuatku sakit melihatnya akupun tak tau kenapa... apa aku memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu ? ku harap tidak..." ucap kyuhyun dalam hati lalu sedikit menyentuh wajah hyuna dengan jemarinya.

" hei, kita sudah sampai " seru kyuhyun menggoyangkan bahu sungmin,

" hmm " jawab sungmin hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil membenarkan posisinya senyaman mungkin, sepertinya dia sudah sangat menikmati tidurnya didalam mobil kyuhyun.

" aisss, anak ini kalau terus seperti ini bisa sampai pagi dia disini. Apa aku harus menggendongnya kedalam rumahnya ? kurasa tidak mungkin dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Ahjumma pasti mengkhawatirkannya... merepotkan sekali anak ini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi juga akan pagi lagi pula ini depan rumahnya juga " ucap kyuhyun bermonolog panjang lebar. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan jaketnya untuk menyelimuti sungmin.

Ya, malam ini cukup dingin dinginya cukup menusuk tulang dua insan yang tidur bersama... tidur bersama didalam mobil maksudnya.

" tok..tok..tok.." ketukkan pada kaca mobil mengusik tidur dua anak manusia didalamnya.

" sungmin"

...tok...tok..

" kya ! kyuhyun"

..tok..tok.." panggil orang yang tak lain adalah nyonya lee kibum.

" eoh ? kenapa aku ada disi..KYAAAA !" teriak sungmin otomatis membuat kyuhyun terkejut dan teriakkan sungmin langsung membangunkannya dari tidurnya

" YA ! pabo kenapa aku tidur disini ?" tanya sungmin kesal.

" PABO KAU BILANG ? Kau sendiri yang tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi malam, sekarang cepat keluar dari mobilku !" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin

" kau pikir aku mau lama-lama disini "

BLAMM

Sungmin keluar dan menutup pintu mobil kyuhyun keras.

" gadis itu selalu ingin merusak pintu mobilku..huh !" gerutu kyuhyun.

.

.

Sementara dirumah,

" miane, eomma aku ketiduran dimobil tadi malam" ucap sungmin kepada eommanya

" kau ini, eomma semalaman khawatir memikirkanmu, ya sudah cepat mandi sana hari sudah mulai siang Nanti kau terlambat" ucap eommanya.

LEE SUNGMIN POV_

" bisa-bisanya aku tidur semalaman dengan manusia itu, aisss jam berapa sekarang ?" kulirik jam tanganku.

" OMO ! 08.15 KYAAA.. AKU TERLAMBAT ! semua itu gara-gara bocah sialan itu " segera aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk berangkat kerja, aku yakin kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh terlambat.

Satu jam kemudian, aku sudah berada dikantor. Dengan aksi mandi kilat dan menjalankan mobil seperti di area balapan, akhirnya sampai juga dikantor.

" aigoo... kenapa dandananmu seperti ini ?" tanya ryeowook padaku, dia terkejut melihat dandananku pagi ini.

" hehe.. karna terlambat bangun jadi aku cepat-cepat tanpa memperhatikan dandananku" jawabku sambil merapikan rambutku dengan tangan, ya rambutku belum ku sisir.

" kau itu tak perlu buru-buru datang seperti ini, kau kan calon menantu direktur jadi tidak apa-apa " ucapnya asal. Perkataannya membuatku mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana donghae sudah menciumku.

" aku bukan calon menantunya.." ucapku lalu menuju meja kerjaku.

Hmm.. aku harus menghentikan semua permainan ini.

LEE SUNGMIN POV END_

Mobil hitam metalic yang diketahui milik sang GM di perusahaan besar itu Lee donghae berhenti di depan kantor. Lalu keluar sosok namja tampan dengan setelan jas putih birunya.

Lee donghae buru-buru masuk kedalam kantornya, ya niatnya ingin segera menemui sungmin dan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam.

LEE DONGHAE POV_

Setelah buru-buru keluar mobil, aku langsung masuk kantor dan menuju ke meja sungmin

Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam, sungguh itu di luar kendaliku akupun tak sadar sudah melakukannya pada sungmin

Kulihat di sedang sibuk pada layar komputernya. Penampilannya sedikit kacau pagi ini.

" sungmin.." panggilku. Dia masih sibuk tak peduli akan panggilanku.

" sungmin.." panggilku sekali lagi. Dia masih tak menghiraukanku

" aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam, sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu " ucapku padanya.

" tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku sibuk sekarang " ucapnya dingin tanpa menoleh kearahku . Ucapannya seperti ini lebih menakutkan dari pada saat dia marah.

" tapi.." ucapan donghae terputus

" sungmin , kau di panggil keruangan Tuan Park sekarang " ucap salah satu karyawan pada sungmin .

" ne" jawab sungmin lalu meninggalkan donghae di tepat.

Jam makan siangpun tiba, seluruh karyawan termasuk sungmin pun akan bersiap-siap pergi makan siang.

"sungmin !" panggil donghae, tapi lagi-lagi panggilannya tidak dihiraukan oleh malam mempercepat langkahnya keluar kantor.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, dia malah bertemu dengan kyuhyun di depan kantornya.

" Hey !" sapa kyuhyun, yang melihat sungmin buru-buru. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

" kau sedang apa disini ?"

" aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu " jawab kyuhyun lalu meronggoh kantongnya mengambil benda yang tak lain adalah handphone milik sungmin

" eoh ? bagaimana bisa ada padamu ?"

" kau meninggalkannya tadi malam, sudah aku hanya mengembalikan itu saja padamu " jawab kyuhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkan sungmin

" tunggu..!" ucap sungmin menahan lengan kyuhyun.

" waeyo ?" kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

" bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku " tawar sungmin

" Ada apa dengan gadis ini, biasanya dia bukan tipe orang yang mau berterima kasih."benak kyuhyun, tentu saja dia heran melihat sikap tiba-tiba gadis dihadapannya ini.

" bagaimana ?" tanya sungmin lagi

" hmm... baiklah" putus kyuhyun dia mau makan siang dengan hyuna. Jarang-jarangkan gadis galak ini bersikap mereka berdua berangkat menuju restoran terdekat menggunakan mobil kyuhyun.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua sosok namja yang tak lain adalah lee donghae mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

" bagaimana ? apa perasaanmu lebih baik setelah menangis semalaman ?" tanya kyuhyun disela makan siang mereka.

" setidaknya tidak seburuk tadi malam " jawab sungmin.

" apakah kau menangis karena kekasihmu itu ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

" kekasih ?.. aku tak punya kekasih, donghae hanya temanku " jawab sungmin santai sambil menikmati makanannya.

" jadi namja itu bukan kekasihmu ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, kali ini wajahnya sedikit berbinar saat mendengar pernyataan sungmin dia sedikit senang mendengarnya.

" ne, memangnya kenapa ?" kali ini sungmin yang bertanya.

" ani, aniyo " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum tulus dari kyuhyun sedikit membuat perasaan sungmin sedikit berdebar " ada apa denganku ?" tanyanya dalam hatinya.

Setelah makan siang sungminpun kembali diantar kyuhyun kembali kekantornya.

" gomawo.." ucap sungmin sedikit salah tingkah pada kyuhyun.

" ne, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu kau kau sudah mentraktirku makan siang..hehe" cengir kyuhyun.

" ya sudah aku masuk dulu ne " kata sungmin

" ne, selamat bekerja kembali" jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun meninggalkan kyuhyun masuk kedalam kantornya.

SKIP_

"aku pulang...!" seru sungmin masuk rumah. Terlihat keadaan rumah sedikit rapi sangat rapi malahan.

" ada apa ini, apakah akan ada acara dirumah ?" ucap sungmin heran.

" eomma, kenapa rumah seperti ini apakah ada tamu ?" tanya sungmin kepada eommanya yang sibuk memasak banyak di dapur.

" eoh ? eomma masaknya banyak sekali, tidak seperti biasanya "katanya lagi makin heran.

" lebih baik kau siap-siap sebentar lagi akan ada tamu datang, persiapkan dirimu secantik mungkin " ucap sang nenek dari belakangnya.

" memangnya ada apa?" tanya sungmin

" nanti kau akan tahu sendiri " jawab neneknya santai lalu meninggalkan dapur.

"eomma !" rengek sungmin meminta penjelasan.

" kau turuti saja kata nenekmu " jawab sang eomma yang sibuk dengan masakkannya.

" kalian ini " keluh sungmin lalu menuju kamarnya.

Semua masakan tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Semuanya sedang menunggu tamu yang katanya sebentar lagi akan datang hyuna pun makin penasaran dengan itu, tak lama kemudian..

TING NONG..

Suara bel rumah terdengar,

" nah, itu pasti mereka " ucap halmeoni semangat, sungmin mengerut keningnya semakin heran.

Neneknya pun membuka pintu,

" aigoo.. kalian sudah datang, kami sudah tidak sabar menunggu kalian " suara neneknya terdengar sampai ruang makan.

" kajja masuk" ucap neneknya lagi.

" anyeonghaseo.." ucap nyonya Lee kepada sang tamu sungmin dan kedua adiknya pun ikut membungkukkan badannya.

" kau yang bernama Lee sungmin" tanya wanita setengah baya itu pada sungmin

" ne.." jawabnya tersenyum.

" kau sangat cantik sekali, aku jadi tak sabar menjadikanmu menantuku " ucap wanita itu lagi.

" ne ?" tanya sungmin, perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Apalagi sedari tadi dia terus di tatap lekat oleh sosok namja yang tak lain adalah anak wanita tadi.

" kenalkan, ini Jungmo, dia anakku " ucap wanita tadi memperkenalkan anak laki-lakinya pada sungmin

" jungmo," katanya pada sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

" Lee sungmin " jawab sungmin membalas jabatan tangan.

" wah.. kalian sangat serasi sekali " seru sang nenek. Sungmin hanya diam tanpa ekpresi

" jadi inikah fisarat buruk yang kurasakan dari tadi, aiss.. apa-apaan halmoeni menjodohkan orang seenaknya" gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah makan malam kedua keluarga itu sibuk mengobrol, sementara sungmin dan jungmo mereka biarkan berdua di taman belakang rumah.

" Jadi kau baru dua bulan di korea ?" tanya sungmin pada jungmo.

" ne, sebenarnya aku masih ingin lama-lama di paris, tapi karna eomma sakit dua bulan yang lalu jadi aku terus disini, aku rasa akupun tidak akan kembali kesana lagi " jawab sungmin

" apa karena perjodohan konyol ini ? " tanyasungmin lagi menatap jungmo intens.

" maksudmu ?"

" ne, akupun sendiri baru tahu sekarang bahwa aku di jodohkan oleh halmoeni " jawab sungmin sekenanya.

" jadi kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini ?" tanya jungmo lagi

" itu pasti, kau sendiri kenapa kau mau ?" tanya sungmin balik

" ini semua permintaan eommaku, padahal aku sendiri tidak siap menikah sekarang " jawabnya

" kalau begitu kita berdua kita sepakat tidak akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini "

" ne, tapi apa yang akan kita katakan kepada mereka ?"

" katakan saja kalau kita sama-samasudah punya kekasih " ujar sungmin

" memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih ?, aku tidak yakin " ucap jungmo sedikit dengan nada mengejek

" maksudmu apa ?, yah..untuk sekarang memang aku, aku belum punya kekasih tapi ti..tidak lama lagi aku akan punya kekasih " jawab sungmin sedikit terbata karena yah.. memang dia punya kekasih.

Namun tiba-tiba wajah namja dengan seringai evilnya melintas di benaknya.

"aniyo.." ucap sungmin reflek menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat wajah itu makin memenuhi pikirannya untuk sejenak.

" kau kenapa, gwenchana ? " tanya eunhyuk mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan muka sungmin

" ne gwenchana " jawab sungmin

" kajja kita masuk, kau semakin tidak beres jika lama-lama disini "seru jungmo membuat sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

. . . . .

Setelah jungmo dan eommanya pulang,

" kau mau kemana ?" tanya ibunya pada sungmin

" hanya kemini market terdekat ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli eomma.. " ucap sungmin lalu keluar rumah

" kau tidak pakai mobil ?" tanya nyonya lee kibum lagi yang melihat anaknya langsung keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan.

"ani, aku jalan kaki saja " jawab sungmin

Sesampainya di mini market, sungmin mengambil beberapa barang keperluannya dan akan membayarnya kekasir.

" nona, jepitan rambutmu bagus cantik seperti dirimu " ucap seorang namja di depannya kepada kasir.

" apa-apaan orang ini, membuatku semakin lama menunggu. Sok playboy sekali " gerutu sungmin dari belakang. Sementara kasir yang dirayu oleh namja tadi hanya bersemu merah diwajahnya

Setelah selasai membayar dan merayu sang kasir namja itu berbalik.

" NEO/NEO ?" ucap mereka bersamaan

" pantas saja, ternyata orangnya adalah kau. Kau membuatku lama menunggu disini " ucap sungmin kesal.

" oh, jadi yeoja yang dari tadi menggangu adalah kau ? memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggoda kasir itu, aku hanya membuatnya senang " jawab kyuhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" kau membuat antrian panjang dibelakang dan membuatku bosan menunggu acara merayumu itu selesai " ujar sungmin tak kalah.

" anak muda kalau mau bertengkar jangan disini ! " seru petugas keaman menegur keduanya.

" ne, miane " ucap sungmin membungkukuan badannya minta maaf.

" MINGGIR !" ucapnya lagi pada kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalannya menuju kasir. Dan kyuhyunpun pergi meninggalkan mini market tersebut.

Setelah melakukan pembayaran dikasir, sungmin pun keluar meninggalkan mini market.

GREP..

Tangannya di tahan seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut

" YAAK ! apa-apaan kau ini kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati " kata sungmin kepada orang itu yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

" Lepaskan tanganku, urusan kita sudah selesai aku mau pulang " ujar sungmin lagi menatap kyuhyun tajam

" kita pulang sama-sama, kau tidak bawa mobilkan aku juga " jawabnya dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah yang membuat sungmin semakin kesal.

" shireo ! kau pulang saja sendiri " ucap sungmin lalu menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

" arah rumah kitakan sama " ujar kyuhyun mengikuti langkah sungmin namun sungmin tidak peduli dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun tetap setia mengikuti sungmin dari belakang, di sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sungmin yang terlihat melamun.

Saat menyeberang di lampu merah sungminpun tidak sadar jika lampunya sudah berubah warna hijau, itu membuat kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati saat melihat sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan hendak menabrak sungmin.

" AWAAAS !" teriak kyuhyun lalu dengan sigap menarik tubuh sungmin sehingga limbung kepelukannya dan berhasil menghindar dari mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut

" Gwenchana ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan napas naik turun. Sedangkan sungmin masih diam berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Gwencana ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi yang melihat sungmin hanya diam mulai melepas pelukannya di tubuh sungmin

GREPP..

Tubuh kyuhyun menegang, kali ini sungmin memeluknya erat.

" hiks..hisk..hiiiisskk" suara tangis hyuna memecahkan keheningan mereka, dirasakannya tubuh sungmin bergetar memeluk tubuhnya. Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukan sungmin berusaha menenangkan sungmin.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis ini, dia selalu membuat perasaanku tersiksa seperti ini, dan sekarang dia menangis membuat hatiku merasa sakit " ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah merasa baikkan, sungmin melepas pelukanya.

" miane, aku membuat bajumu basah " ucap sungmin sambil menyeka sisa air mata diwajahnya.

" gwenchana, kau sudah tidak apa-apa ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi padanya.

" hmmm, gomawo " balas sungmin padanya.

" ini.." ucap kyuhyun memberikan sebuah sapu tangan biru tua miliknya kepada sungmin

" gomawo" ujar sungmin lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan dan melepaskan kaca matanya melepas kaca matanya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat dua buah bola mata yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Dia tidak sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Merasa kyuhyun melihatnya sambil teresenyum tak jelas, sungminpun menatap keduanya bertemu... diam sejenak menatap satu sama lain dalam.

DEG..

Degup jantung siapa yang terdengar ?

Setelah keduanya sadar akan keadaan ini, keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sungmin yang salah tingkah, langung saja memasang kembali kaca mata minusnya.

Akan tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh cho kyuhyun.

" wae ?" tanyanya

" jangan di pasang, biarkan seperti ini, kau terlihat lebih cantik " ucap kyuhyun pelan lalu tangan sebelahnya merapikan anak rambut hyuna yang sedikit menutup wajah putih sungmin

Perkataan kyuhyun barusan semakin membuat wajah sungmin merona dan degup jantungnya tak beraturan.

" ada apa denganku ? manusia ini kembali membuat jantungku terdetak tak normal " ucapnya dalam hati.

T_B_C

Hallo... saya bawa ff KYUMIN CHAP 5 nya...yeyeyye..

Mian kalau telat, soalnya banyak tugas kampus yang harus saya selesaikan...

Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya dari chapter sebelumnya.. itu sangat membantu..

Jeongmal gomawo readerdeul...

REVIEW..NEEEE..

GOMAWOO..


End file.
